


The Odds Are Good

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boston Museum of Science, First Date, M/M, Odds, butterfly garden, carrying a grudge for 5 years, celebrity sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Tango is excited for his first date with Louis. But when, against all odds, they see one of Louis's favorite hockey players, Tango has to choose between an old grudge and a potential new boyfriend.





	The Odds Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13  
> Prompts:  
> Tango/Louis  
> Celebrity Sighting  
> “With odds like those, why not?”

Tango loved hanging out with Louis. Louis had a lot of interesting knowledge, but he also didn’t know some of the same things that confused Tango. But he never replied, “I don’t know, Tango.” It was always, “I don’t know, let’s find out.” So, he was really glad when Louis agreed to go on the date with him to the Boston Museum of Science.

Still, he was surprised when Louis grabbed his hand and whispered fervently in his ear. “What are the odds of us running into Anders Nilsson at the Boston Museum of Science?”

Tango scowled, but Louis was still pressed close and couldn’t see it. “Considering he plays for Buffalo and they aren’t playing the Bruins or the Falcs this week so he has no reason to be in Boston? About the same as the odds of him getting a shutout against the Devils in his first NHL victory.”

“Ok, well, he just walked into the butterfly garden. So what are the odds it will be weird if we follow him and talk to him? We shouldn’t do that, right?” 

Tango pulled back and looked at Louis, who was wringing his hands and bouncing slightly. 

“With odds like those, why not?” Tango smiled at Louis and pulled him over to the entrance to the butterfly garden. “We’ll just back off if he seems like he’s unhappy, right? But I bet he won’t be. Everyone is happy to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tango is like "grrr" because he's a Devil's fan, but he is also a sweet boy, so he forgives Nilsson very quickly. After all, he was just doing his job. Plus, he likes the fact that Nilsson was the first one to put an LGBT+ flag on his helmet to support diversity in hockey, which is why he thinks the meeting will probably go well. I've never met Nilsson, so I can't say, maybe it would depend on his mood?
> 
> Also, I remembered that Bitty's twitter actually told us which teams Tango likes other than the Falconers, but I'd already written this and didn't feel like double checking, so this is maybe an au.


End file.
